Daniel Uchiha
DANIEL UCHIHA Uchiha Daniel byl v Konoze Anbu.4.hokage ho zbožňoval jako učňa. thumb|leftUchiha Daniel je mladší bratr Uchihy Madary a se svým bratrem pomáhali vůdci klanu Uchiha. Když byli Daniel a Madara mladí, tak oba se mneli radi. Oba vlastnili Sharingan a díky jejich síli oba získali Mangekyou Sharingan. S jejich nově nalezenou silou se zvýšila moc a postavení Uchiha klanu. Bohužel, používání Mangekyou Sharinganu vede k oslepnutí a Madara byl první na kterém se projevil tento nežádoucí účinek. Madara oslepl a v zoufalství vzal svému 2. vlastnímu bratrovi Izunovi jeho oči. Tyto nové oči mu znovu vrátili zrak a on tak získal "Věčný Mangekyou Sharingan".Madara a Daniel se připojli do Akatsuky a společne i se Itachim vyvraždí svůj klan.Daniel se stal hodne silným athumb|142px začal ovladat hodne technik .Daniel se stal v Akatsuki velmi oblubenej.Daniel vlastní katanu Uchihu,taki vlastní i medajlon jing-jang.Když Madaru,Itachiho a Daniela vyhnali z Konohy za čin vyvraždení klanu Daniela který im nařídili pak chitil obrovskej hnev.Tak v Akatsuki naplanoval útok na Konohu konkretne na Naruta protože se stal silnym a chce zničit Akatsuki a mnel v sebje zapečaten Kiubiho.Daniel poslal do Konohy painov aby ji zničili.Podařilo se im zničit velkej kus Konohy,no ale pak se obievil Naruto a zachranil zbitek Konohy a zabil painov.Naruto pak našel tajnej úkryt Nagata(vůdce Akatsuki).Naruto presviečil Nagata aby pomohl Konoze.Nagato pak použil svůji oživovací techniku a oživil Konohu(jejich členov).Nagatovi tá technika vyčerpala hodne čakry a otpadnul.Konan sebrala Paina a Nagata a podekovala jse Narutovi.Tak Naruto zachranil Konohu.No zatim Daniel zosnovil nové Akatsuki.V Akatsuki jsou:Daniel Uchiha,Sasuke Uchiha,Madara Uchiha,Schugetsu thumb|157pxHoozuki,Jugo,Karin,Kisame,Kabuto a Zetsu.Daniel zosnovil další útok no teť na Hokageho,Raikigeho,Tustikageho,Mizukageho,Kazekageho.Na tento úkol se navrhl Sasuke se svím tímem.Daniel jšel se Sasukem.No ale cestou stretli Naruta se Kakašim a Sakurou.Kakaši se Sakurov bieželi za Sasukem ale Daniel s Narutem tam ostali.Začali proti sobie bojovat.Nakonec Naruto použil rasengan a Daniel chidori.Začali jse pretláčet,Daniel jsi udelal vruce další chidori a Narutovi odseknul ruku pak Naruta nechal a biežel pomoct Sasukemu.Pak jšel Daniel do Akatsuki.Sasuke bojoval proti Kagom.Sasuke prehral ale Madara ho zachranil a odniesol späť do Akatsuki.Naruto Killer bee,Yamato,Guy a dvaja z vysluchovej skupiny prišli na ostrov aby Naruto sa naučil ovladať Kiyubiho ako kedˇBee sa naučil ovladať svojho naučil sa to na tom to ostrove.Kisame na ten ostrov išiel s nimi pretože sa uveznil v jeho meči ktorý teraz nosí Bee.Kisame bol teraz špionom pre Akatsuki nariedil mu to Daniel Uchiha.Kisame z meča vyšiel a začal bojovať z Guyem.Guy použil svoju najsilnejšiu techniku "odpolední tygr" a tým ho porazil.Potom mu jeden s vysluchovej začal čitať minulosť.Mali dosť blízku ku tomu aby vydeli Madarovu tvár.A v tedy si kusol Kisame do jazyku a tým zrušil techniku čitania v mozgu.......... :-) pokračovanie nabudúce Zajímavosti Daniel se narodil 10. února. Jeho krevní skupina byla 8,co znamena ze je legenda. Měřil 178,8 cm a vážil 55,9 kg. Techniky Amaterasu (Bohyně Slunce) Bunshin Bakuha (Výbuch Stínového klonu) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Technika Stínového klonu) Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (Technika vraního klonu) Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika velké ohnivé koule) Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika Fénixova věčného ohně) Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu (Démonická iluze: Spoutání kůly) Magen: Kyouten Chiten (Démonická iluze: Výměna nebe a země) Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoskopický Sharingan) Sharingan (Kopírovací oko) Suiton: Suigadan (Voda: Střela vodního tesáku) Susanoo (Bůh moře a bouří) Tensha Fuuin: Amaterasu (Kopírovací pečeť: Bohyně Slunce nebo Nebeské osvícení) Tsukuyomi (Bůh Měsíce) Utakata (Pomíjivost) Ayatsuito no Jutsu (Technika navíjeného drátu) Boj s Kusanagi Habataku Chidori (Třepotání tisíce ptáků) Hayabusa Otoshi (Sokolí pád) Chidori (Tisíc ptáků) Chidori Eisou (Ostré kopí tisíce ptáků) Chidori Nagashi (Současnost tisíce ptáků) Chidori Senbon (Jehly tisíce ptáků) Jagei Jubaku (Zastavení hady) Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Technika stínového shurikenu) Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika velké ohnivé koule) Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika velkého dračího ohně) Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika bájného ohnivého fénixe) Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika dračího ohně) Kirin (Kirin) Konoha Kage Buyou (Stínový Listový tanec) Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka (Přivolání: Vytvoření lehkého meče) Kuchiyose: Shuriken (Přivolání: Shuriken) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Přivolání/Manda) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Privolanie/ jastrab) Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Meč Kusanagi: Katana tisíce ptáků) Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu (Démonická iluze: Spoutání kůly) Magen: Kyouten Chiten (Démonická iluze: Prohození nebe a země) Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoskopické kopírovací oko) Nawanuke no Jutsu (Dovednost útěku) Senei Jashu (Skryté stínové hadí ruce) Sharingan (Kopírovací oko) Sharingan Soufuusha no Jutsu (Sharingan větrný mlýn) Shishi Rendan (Lví kombo) Shunshin no Jutsu (Technika kmitajícího těla) Soushuriken no Jutsu (Technika manipulace shurikenem) Susanoo (Boh búrok) Ten no Juin (Prokletá pečeť nebe) Tsukuyomi (Boh mesiaca) Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(multi stínový klon) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(stínový klon) Rasengan Futon:Rasenshuriken Chou Chakra Rasengan Chou Odama Rasengan Odama Rasengan Kuchiyose no Jutsu(přivolání-Žáby) Oiroke no Jutsu(sexy technika) Haremu no Jutsu(technika harém) Sennen Goroshi(1000 let bolesti) Bunshin no Jutsu(Technika Klonování) Kawarimi no Jutsu(náhrada, přemístění) Henge no Jutsu(přeměna) Kakuremino no Jutsu(kabát neviditelnosti) Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi(Armáda rotujících klonů: Útočná formace) Bunshin Taiatari(výbuch klonu) Rasen Rendan(dvojitý rasengan) Gouken Suiken Dainamikku • Entorii Konoha Dai Senpuu Konoha Senpuu Konoha Kage Buyou thumb|176px Konoha Reppuu Konoha Shoufuu Omote Renge Seishun Furu Pawaa Ura Renge A mnohem víc technik které ani nepoznáme. Daniel Zwach Uchiha 19:57, marec 8, 2012 (UTC) Kategória:Naruto a Co.